heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
All-American Comics Vol 1 16
Supporting Characters: * Jimmy Henton Adversaries: * Albert Dekker Other Characters: * Billings * Locations: * ** ** *** *** Trestle Bridge ** *** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Miss Snap * Wash Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Canvasback Kelly * Lem Brown * Mrs. Brown * Brown's baby * Doctor Trent * Doc Stevens Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Hop and Ikky's light planes | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Ted * Alan Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Professor Jurghens * invisible invaders from Venus Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Widow-Maker * Ma Jibbet * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Mr. Macklin * "Dopey-D" ranchers Locations: * :* Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Ginger * Alec Adversaries: * Garoo * Garoo's Fish-Apes Other Characters: * Dr. Marman * Senator Jones Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Popsicle Pete | Notes = * Synopsis information on issues 16-102 is available at www.comics.org. * This series was published by the All-American Publishing company. * The Green Lantern story from this issue is reprinted in Golden Age Green Lantern Archives, Volume 1. * This is the first appearance of Alan Scott, the original Green Lantern. The character of Green Lantern was created by graphic artist, Martin Nodell in 1940. Alan will become a recurring character not only in this series, but also in All-Star Comics and Green Lantern (Volume 1) and Comics Cavalcade. * Green Lantern's origin is retold in ''Secret Origins (Volume 2)'' #18. Albert Dekker, Billings, Chang and Jimmy reappear in the revised history. Secret Origins places Billings, the mental patient, at Arkham Asylum in Gotham City. Jimmy's last name, Henton, and Dekker's first name, Albert, are also revealed in that issue. * Originally the incident at the Trestle Bridge took place in an undisclosed location. ''JSA Classified'' #11 provides a slightly revised origin of Green Lantern, and places the incident in Arizona. * Green Lantern's famous oath is not recited until his third adventure, in All-American Comics #18. * Aside from the stories above, this issue contains: :* "Daisybelle" (text story) by Gene Byrnes :* "Cicero's Cat" (two strips), featuring Mutt and Jeff, by Al Smith | Trivia = * ''Green Lantern (Volume 3)'' #19 reveals that the Green Flame of Life is actually the spirit of a deceased member of the Green Lantern Corps named Yalan Gur. This significant detail tangentially links Alan to the Green Lantern Corps. Historically, he has always been treated as a completely separate entity. | Recommended = * All-Star Comics * Green Lantern (Volume 1) * JSA * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe XIX (Green Lantern biography page) | Links = * All-American Comics article at Wikipedia * All-American Comics #16 entry at the Grand Comics Database * All American Comics #16 index entry * All-American Comics #16 spoilers * Green Lantern (Alan Scott) article at Wikipedia * Green Lantern (Alan Scott) biography page * Green Lantern (Alan Scott) biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }}